


There will be Blood

by Psychoklutz93



Category: Nanbaka
Genre: How Do I Tag, Periods, Violence, possibly occ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychoklutz93/pseuds/Psychoklutz93
Summary: Mitsuru happens to annoy the warden at the worst possible time.





	There will be Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever so please take it easy on me

Momoko woke up feeling horrible. Now she was working in her office, and the feeling still hadn’t gone away. Her red letter days had started. To put it bluntly, she was on her period. 

Her periods were never really as severe as it is now. She could consider herself as one of the lucky ones, since she barely ever had cramps. But today, today it as if someone stabbed her and then beat her up. Or maybe it seemed more accurate to say, it felt like someone put her insides in a blender. 

But atlas, as the warden of Nanba Prison, she would not allow herself to show weakness. So she dealt with it, like many other women in the world. Besides, who could talk to about this, other than Kazari. And Momoko believed the older woman was going through menopause anyways. 

So she sat at her desk and did paperwork, or tried to. She had already taken pain and muscle relaxer medicine, but the pills would still take awhile to kick in. She hoped it would be sooner than later. 

She rubbed her lower abdomen and sighed. It was tough being a woman, she decided.

But, at least she was alone and in silence. It was much preferable than having to deal with others. 

“ Yooo!” The doors suddenly burst open. Of course, Mitsuru had to come now. “ How many times do I have to tell you to knock!”, she snapped at him. 

“It’s fine, it’s fine, it’s just me after all.”, he said with a devilish grin, “Or were you hoping for someone else? Hmm?”

She bit her lip in anger and then replied, “No, I much rather not deal with anyone today.”

“Oh, not even my buddy, Hajime chan?”, he smirked while asking. 

“W-well...” she floundered. She blushed bright red. Seeing Hajime might make her feel a little better. It would definitely offer as a great distraction from the pain. But what if he noticed she was on her period? Many men were disgusted by mere talk of it. Would he be? Or maybe, he would see her as weak for not even able to handle something as simple and natural as that. She could not allow that. After all, she wanted to be seen as someone he could deem suitable to be with. 

“Hello? Say miss warden, are you alright?” Mitsuru asked. And then proceeded to do the one thing you should never do to a woman on her period. He poked her in her side, rather hard too. 

She yelled out in pain and anger. Mitsuru backed up a little. “Hey, are you alright?” He asked again. “No.” She growled out, through gritted teeth.

And then it clicked for him. “Ohh, I see. It’s that time of the month, huh?” 

“You know, I could get you something.” He said seeming to be helpful for once. She paused or a second caught off guard by the question. Then told him, “No, it’s fine. I have already taken medicine for it. Thank you though.”

“I see, so does it really hurt that bad?” He asked, and poked her again. “Yes, it does and if you poke me again I’ll kill you.” She threaten him. Well, more like promised. 

“Okay, okay.” He backed off with his hands in the air. And the thought for a moment. “You know, a massage might help.” He stated. “Massage?”

“Yeah, it could help you feel better! You just rub your stomach like this!” He said, and put his hand to her lower belly, and started to rub there.

She saw red. She punched him as hard as she could, and sent him flying into the wall. Where he left bloody imprint. How dare he touch her so carelessly. 

Just then the doors opened. Low and behold, Hajime came in. 

“I have the reports you wanted to see.” He said looking down. When he finally looked up, all saw was carnage. The warden stood with blood on her face and Mitsuru was lying face first in a pool of his own blood. Fear spread through Hajime. He ran and put the papers on her desk. “Here you go.” He said with smile, which looked more like a grimace. Then proceeded to flee out the door and shut it with a slam.

Momoko stood there eyes wide, and then she started to cry. She hated periods, they made her to emotional. Now Hajime seemed even more like wanted nothing to do with her. And what seemed worse, was she actually felt a little better from the massage.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah how was it? I hoped you liked it. Again this is my first fanfic ever, so if there are any mistakes or the characters are occ please tell me.


End file.
